


Strut, Strut Fashion Baby

by justme133



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, College AU, Cussing, M/M, Oneshot, and jay tries to flirt, carlos is cute, evie has a sailor mouth, fashion-themed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: When Evie needs a fashion model for her upcoming class project, she chooses Jay. What happens when there's a cute boy there to catch Jay's eye?





	Strut, Strut Fashion Baby

“Why am I here?” Jay asks grumpily, taking a sip from his coffee before he dumped the cup in a nearby trashcan.. Evie just checks her makeup in her mirror, not bothering to answer him again. He had asked this question four times already, and she stopped answering after the first. Once she was sure her lipstick was just right, she snapped the mirror closed and turned in her seat to face him, making sure to look him dead in the eyes as she spoke.

 

“Because Ms. DeVil is, _without a doubt_ , the most vile, evil person I have met on this planet. She also happens to be an infallible, terribly talented fashion designer, as well as the teacher to my class. I need to bring in a model, and Mal told me she would rather die than face that she-wolf, so here you are. If I can blow those furs off of her bony shoulders, I can be an intern for her, and get to see a _real live fashion icon up close and make an outfit for her upcoming show._ **_DON’T FUCK THIS UP FOR ME OKAY?”_**

 

Jay groaned and slid deeper into the metal folding chair. Evie had been attending the local beauty school for almost a year, and was nearing the end of this torture - well, torture for her friends, not for her, she loved the chaos of the fashion world - and the last thing she had to do was bring in a model. And Jay had been roped into it. He looked at Evie, in her pristine blue dress and heeled ankle boots, her deep blue hair falling down in perfect curls - she was the epitome of beauty and grace. 

 

And she cussed like a sailor. No wonder Jay was friends with her. And don’t even get him started on their other friend Mal. 

 

“Why don’t you model yourself? You’re much hotter than I am.”

 

“If I didn’t know you were about as straight as a limp noodle, I’d think you were flirting with me,” she said. “And you know with those cheekbones and those muscles, you make a perfect model.” Jay just shifted in the seat again.

 

“I’d rather be playing video games with Mal,” he grumbled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. She owed him big time for this. He’d really have to fuck with her to make her return the favor.

 

He felt a slap on his knee and he sat up, his eyes opening to find a guy walking out of the door across from them, a clipboard in his hand.

 

“Holy fucking hell,” Jay mumbled, eyes starting at the bottom and working their way up the guy’s frame. He wore black sneakers with red laces, black skinny jeans with a chain hanging off the side, a white shirt with red and black splashes on it, like paint splatters, and a red-white-black leather jacket. His hair was white, but black at the roots, and he had so many freckles that Jay wanted to play connect the dots with his face. 

 

Or connect the lips. Jay would be fine with that.

 

“Evie?” The guy asked, glancing up from the clipboard and biting his lip as his eyes -  _ holy crap, Jay thought, those were some fucking eyes right there - _ roamed over the two of them, landing on Jay before he looked at his clipboard again.

 

“That’s me,” Evie said, hopping up and yanking Jay to his feet. “And this is my model, Jay,’ she said, introducing him. He waved awkwardly, and the guy just smiled at him before he looked down at his clipboard again.

 

“Right. I’m Carlos, and I’ll be assisting….  _ Ms. DeVil _ , today. If you want to follow me, we can get you set up.”

 

Jay watched Carlos’ ass as he walked in front of them, and honestly, he liked what he saw. He never thought of himself as an ass man particularly, but damn.

 

‘Okay, so, you can get changed in here,” he said, pointing at a side door, “and Evie can get set up down the hall. Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“Your number?” Jay asked, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously at Carlos as he smirked, who blushed and looked down at the clipboard in his hand. He bit his lip and shook his head.

 

“You should get ready. Ms. DeVil doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” he said walking away and shaking his head. Jay groaned and Evie just laughed. 

 

“Go get changed. I really need this to work out.”

 

“Yeah yeah.”

 

…

 

“Hello Ms. DeVil,” Evie said her sweetest voice. The woman just grimaced at her, but Evie’s smile didn’t falter. “Today I have my dear friend Jay modeling for me.” Jay took his cue and walked into the room, walking with his head high and his shoulders square. He wanted to look intimidating, yet really show off the outfit Evie had made. “Today, Jay is wearing a pair of red leather pants, with denim yellow swatches to accentuate his  massive leg muscles. I’ve accompanied these pants with a red leather vest to show off those arm muscles, don’t you see how nice they look.” 

 

“He does make the outfit look good,” she drawled, eyeing him. Carlos was watching him too, bottom lip clenched between his teeth as he watched Jay walk back and forth. Evie finished her commentary as Jay spun and did a pose. Cruella clapped and Carlos scribbled something down on the clipboard. “Carlos, show them out.”

 

“Yes ma -  _ Ms. DeVil.” _  Carlos led them out and didn’t meet their eyes. “She thought your outfit was good,” he said, blowing out air as he met their eyes. “She’s very…”

 

“Yeah,” Evie said, “I know.” Carlos nodded and looked at Jay.

 

“You… you looked good.”

 

“Good enough for a date?” Carlos chuckled and ripped off a corner of paper from the clipboard.

 

“Call me, and we’ll see.” Carlos walked away and Jay fistbumped the air. Evie made sure to snap a picture for Mal, because no way were they going to let a love-struck Jay live this down.

 

…

 


End file.
